


A Long-Anticipated Reunion

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: It's been a while since Otabek and Yuri have seen each other.





	A Long-Anticipated Reunion

Due to an extremely unfortunate series of events and circumstances, it had been several months since Yuri and Otabek had managed to be in the same place at the same time and also actually have enough free time to spend any of it together. They had, of course, compensated with amounts of texting, phone calls, and video calls that bordered on obsessive, but that was in no way comparable to the real thing.

In the week leading up to their long-anticipated reunion, Yuri had taken to sending suggestive photos even more often than he usually did. Otabek’s favorite had been the one of that firm, muscular ass he loved so much with the pale skin covered by nothing but a pair of pink fishnet stockings that were vaguely similar to ballet tights, although much less practical. Why Yuri owned something like that, he had no idea, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

When the day finally arrived, Yuri’s knock at the door of Otabek’s apartment was loud and impatient, and he practically flew inside as soon as Otabek opened it. His luggage clattered to the floor and Otabek found himself shoved against the nearest wall as Yuri kissed him roughly, all teeth and tongue, one hand going to his lower back and the other gripping at the back of his neck. After a brief moment of shock, he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s body in return. He was solid and warm and Otabek was sure he’d grown another few centimeters even though he hadn’t complained about it recently.

When Yuri’s hands moved to Otabek’s waist to start pushing his shirt up, he broke off the kiss and swatted them away gently. “I know you're eager, and I am too,” he said, “but at least shut the door first so we don’t give my neighbors a show.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned just enough to kick the door shut with more force than was strictly necessary. “There. It’s shut. Can we please get naked now?”

“You know I’m not actually going to say no to that,” Otabek replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Yuri stripped off his shirt right there in the entryway and all but dragged his boyfriend into the bedroom. He stripped his shirt and jeans off quickly and stood by the bed with his hands on his hips, glaring in Otabek’s direction. “Don’t just stand there and leer at me, asshole,” he said, “take your fucking clothes off.” 

“But it’s such a nice view,” Otabek replied teasingly, his gaze lingering on the front of Yuri’s briefs for a moment before he pulled his own shirt off and got to work at the button and zipper on his jeans. He wasn’t any less wound up than Yuri was, just a bit more patient.

Not by much, though, which Otabek realized when Yuri pushed his underwear down over his hips and laid himself down on the bed, pink cock hard against his stomach. Otabek stared, enthralled, for just a moment until a glare from Yuri prompted him to shed his own underwear and join him on the bed.

Just as soon as Otabek laid down, Yuri practically shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips before leaning down to kiss him hungrily, grinding his ass down against Otabek’s crotch. “Fuck, Beka,” he gasped between kisses, “I want you to eat me out while I suck you, and then I want to ride your dick until I can't remember my own name." 

“You’re going to need to change positions if you want to do it in that order, you know.”

“In that case, I’ll just sit directly on your face next time.” Yuri swung himself around enough to plant his knees on either side of Otabek’s torso, just under his shoulders, so that he could hook his arms around Yuri's legs and pull his ass up to his face. The first time they’d tried this position it had been sucking each other simultaneously, which Yuri had found awkward and distracting. But the second time, he’d discovered that having a tongue in his ass while he sucked cock was much more enjoyable, and it was a bonus that it combined each of their favorite activities. 

Otabek hooked his arms around Yuri's legs and pulled him closer into the position, and Yuri could feel the heat of Otabek’s breath against the sensitive skin of his ass before he even finished getting situated over Otabek’s cock. He grasped at the base of it and took it into his mouth, groaning around it at the first wet swipe of Otabek’s tongue from the base of his balls all the way up to his hole, and muffled his own sounds of pleasure by going deeper, hollowing his cheeks to suck more firmly.

Encouraged by the noises Yuri was making around his cock, Otabek started to lightly tease the rim of Yuri’s opening, flicking his tongue lightly a few times between each firmer stroke. When Yuri began to mimic the same motions motions on him, teasing his slit and playing with his balls, it was his turn to muffle his cries against Yuri’s skin. 

It didn’t take long for them both to abandon the teasing and establish a rhythm that had Yuri’s cock leaking onto Otabek’s chest while he deep-throated him eagerly, moaning wildly around the thick length while he thrust his ass back against the tongue pressing into his tight hole. Meanwhile, Otabek was losing his mind with each motion of Yuri’s mouth. He was already teetering desperately on the edge of orgasm and became more difficult to resist with each passing second. Finally, he pulled back from Yuri’s body and slapped light at his ass with one hand to get his attention. 

“Fuck, Yura,” he ground out, “I’m going to come in your mouth if you don’t stop.”

Yuri’s thighs were trembling as he pulled off of Otabek’s cock with a lewd, wet sound and awkwardly maneuvered himself back around. His lips were swollen and pink. You still need to fuck me first,” he said in a low, raspy voice. “Please tell me you’ve got lube somewhere or I’m riding you with just spit.”

“In the nightstand.” Otabek gripped the base of his cock firmly and tried his best to calm down a bit while Yuri leaned over him to rummage around for the tube of lubricant. He watched while Yuri quickly applied some of the lube to himself, taking the bare minimum amount of time to shove a little of it inside, and he let out a little, breathy moan at the thought of how tight Yuri’s body would be with so little preparation. It was a bit of a shock when Yuri drizzled some of the cool gel over his own cock, but it definitely didn’t help him relax when a few strokes of Yuri’s hand followed it to spread it out, and Yuri gave him an odd look at the choked noise he made.

“Everything okay, Beka?” A little smirk spread across Yuri’s face. “You seem a little worked up…”

“I wonder why,” Otabek muttered from between gritted teeth. “It’s been months, and you’re incredible with your mouth.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yuri replied with an amused laugh while he arranged himself over Otabek’s cock and began to slide down.

Otabek groaned desperately and his hands flew to Yuri's hips, fingers digging into the pale skin as the overwhelming sensation of tight heat engulfed him. It was almost immediately too much for him to handle, and he screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to concentrate on keeping control as Yuri started to bounce up and down on his cock. Even so, his breath came in quick, harsh gasps while the noises Yuri made above him sounded like something out of a porn movie, which did absolutely nothing at all to bolster his self-control. 

Slow and gentle was rarely Yuri’s preference in bed, especially when he was already so turned on, and this time was no exception. The pace he set was hard and fast, slamming his hips down in circular motions, hands braced against Otabek’s shoulders to steady himself, and his head thrown back with abandon. 

Otabek managed to force his woes open even as the tight knot of pleasure coiled rapidly in his belly to catch a glimpse of the arch of Yuri’s body, the cascade of his golden hair falling past his shoulders, and the lovely pink flush that went from his face all the way down to his swollen cock. The captivating sight robbed Otabek of the last of his control and he let out a strangled groan as his hips jerked up involuntarily, spilling his release inside Yuri’s body. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he gasped out, utterly mortified despite the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, as Yuri looked down at him incredulously. 

“Seriously, already?” The motion of Yuri’s hips slowed and he grabbed his own dick, stroking it quickly. “You better make this up to me later.”

Otabek ran his hands down from Yuri’s hips to pull at the backs of his thighs, urging him back up his own body. “Get back up here and I’ll do that right now.” He knew perfectly well Yuri could get off from getting rimmed, and even post-orgasm he was happy to do it. 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Yuri crawled up Otabek’s body until he was kneeling squarely over his face, this time facing towards the headboard of the bed, and he cried out sharply when Otabek grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him down to lick at his wet, eager hole once again.  

Underneath the salty taste of cum and the slight chemical traces of lube, Otabek could still discern the regular slight musk of Yuri’s natural taste, and the combination made his still-softening dick twist with interest. Pushing his tongue inside was easy by that point, and Yuri moaned wildly above him with every movement, grinding down against the sensations while he stroked his cock with one hand. 

Abruptly, Yuri pulled away, raising up on his knees despite the grip that Otabek still had on his ass, and shuffled himself backwards far enough that his erection was in front of Otabek’s face. “Suck me.”

Otabek looked up at him curiously for a moment. He was obviously trying to make the words sound like a command rather than a request, and that wasn’t a game they played all that often, but he was happy to go along with it. “Make me,” he replied, taking on a faux challenging tone as best he could. 

In response, Yuri pressed the head of his cock against Otabek’s lips and reached down with one hand to coax his mouth open so he could push in. He let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan as Otabek’s tongue flicked over the leaking slit, teasing for a moment before hollowing his cheeks and beginning to suck earnestly. 

“Fucking incredible,” Yuri breathed, and then started to thrust deeper, pressing his cock against the back of Otabek’s throat.

Deep-throating wasn’t one of Otabek’s strong points, especially in the position they were in, and he gagged a little bit at first. But he had to admit it was hot as hell, so he did his best to relax and focus on Yuri’s pleasure. By the time his eyes began to grow damp with reflex tears, Yuri was making a steady stream of noise that made it easy to tell he was close.

“Oh fuck, Beka,” Yuri moaned, strained and breathy, “can I come on your face?”

That wasn’t a common request either, Otabek thought, but he nodded slightly and made an affirmative noise around the cock in his mouth. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t both need a shower today anyway. 

Yuri gripped himself firmly as he pulled out of Otabek’s mouth and stroked himself hard, only needing a moment before the first stripes of thick fluid from his climax fell against Otabek’s lips and chin. He was holding himself up against the headboard by the time he was done, hunched over and panting as though he'd run a marathon, and Otabek reached up to help him collapse onto the bed in at least a somewhat controlled manner.

“That was so not what I was expecting,” Yuri murmured as he slowly caught his breath, “but holy shit.”

Otabek chuckled lightly and sat up enough so that he could reach for the wet wipes he kept in the nightstand with the lube and everything else sex-related. He cleaned as much of the mess off his face as he could with a few quick swipes of one before he laid back down next to Yuri. “Agreed,” he replied, “but I’m still sorry about that.”

Yuri made a scoffing sound and snuggled up to his side. “Who even gives a shit, I was just surprised, and we’re going to fuck all week anyway.”

“You won’t get any argument on that from me, but can we maybe order some food before we go again?” Otabek asked with a grin. “I didn’t have lunch before you got here.”

“Fuck yes,” Yuri mumbled against his shoulder, already starting to fall asleep. “Get Chinese from that really good place. Wake me up when it gets here.” 


End file.
